A Thousand Miles
by Gleek149
Summary: A songfic about Raimundo dieing. Sorry, it is very sad! RaiKim inside, sorta ChaseWuya too. ONESHOT!


**Hello! This is my first shot at a tragedy story. If many people give me good reviews, I may have a gift! Tell me after you read this story. I do not own the song, A thousand Miles, or Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**

"Rai. Why did you have to leave us? How could you be so stupid?"

Kimiko had been sad for the last three days. Her reason was for his sudden death. Raimundo had died, in the Great War against the Heylin side. Kimiko's mind then reflected back to what happened that fateful day and she started to sing.

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast, faces passed**

**And I'm homebound.**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way, **

**Through the crowd**

_**Flashback**_

_Kimiko was fighting Katnappe and Jack at the same time. They seemed to come at her with more force than she had ever felt before. Finally she got angry and screamed, "Wudai Mars Fire!"_

_The two teens became unconscious from the heat of her fiery blaze. She looked around to see if her fellow team mates were okay. Clay was fighting Tubbimora. He had a black eye and was limping the slightest bit but he seemed okay for now. Omi was fighting Chameleon Bot and Pandabubba but they didn't stand a chance, for Omi had trained with Raimundo in the weeks before, and was a better fighter than ever. Kimiko looked around to find Raimundo, but…where was he?_

**And I need you,**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder…**

**If I could fall, into the sky**

**Do you think time, would pass me by?**

_She finally spotted Raimundo through the dust his element had created. He was on his own fighting Chase Young and Wuya at the same time. He had already been battered and bruised by Wuya's magic and scraped and bloodied by Chase's jungle cat companions. But that was just a taste of their power. Kimiko ran over to help him, for she only had a few cuts from Katnappe's claws and a couple of bruises that Jack had given her._

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just save you, tonight**

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you and I wonder **

**If you ever think of me**

**Cause everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong **

**Livin' in your precious memories**

**Cause I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder…**

**If I could fall **

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by?**

_The two young warriors seemed to be doing well, considering the situation they were in. Then the unthinkable happened. Wuya and Chase called their fellow companions over to help destroy the duo. Kimiko and Raimundo looked over to see what had happened to their friends. Clay was on the brink of losing conscious and could not get up. Omi wasn't any better, he had very few cuts, but of the few he had, they were large and he had lost a massive amount of blood. Things were not looking good for the dragons._

**Cause you know I'd **

**Walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just **

**Save you, tonight**

**And I, I**

**Don't want to let you know**

**I, I **

**Drown in your memories**

**I, I **

**Don't want to let this go**

**I, I **

**Don't**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I'm homebound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way,**

**Making my way **

**Through the crowd**

**And I still need you**

**And I still miss you**

**And now I wonder…**

_All of the villains came at them, the two teens taking as many as five at a time. Kimiko's lip was blood red, for her lip had been cut by one of Chase's cats. Raimundo's shirt had dirt and blood on it from killing Le' Mime. Both of them had dirt, sweat, and blood on their faces. _

_Most of the evil companions had either been knocked out or were dead. But Wuya still remained, her clutching Chase's barely living body. Then, he gave one last breath to her in the form of a kiss, and died. Wuya gently put her now dead loved one on the ground, and then she rose, hands glowing green, seeking revenge. _

_She scanned the crowd, looking for Chase's killer. Then she spotted the murderer and walked towards her. Her hands raised, ready to kill, aimed for Kimiko, Chase's killer. Kimiko turned just in time to see Wuya ready to commit homicide. Wuya then released one of her magical, glowing, fire balls. Kimiko screamed, braced for her death. But the sphere of flame never reached her. Instead she heard a small 'oof' and the sound of Raimundo hitting the ground, dead._

_**End Flashback**_

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass us by?**

**Cause you know**

**I'd walk a **

**Thousand miles**

**If I could just save you,**

Kimiko then moved outside and kept singing.

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky **

**Do you think time **

**Would pass me by**

**Cause you know I'd **

**Walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just save you **

Kimiko looked up into the sky and saw what looked like a ball of light, growing bigger every second. Then, the ball decreased to nothing, and out came… Raimundo? It couldn't be! Kimiko could not speak, but she did not have to. For the only reason Raimundo had come, was to get his one last wish. He bent down and gave Kimiko a short but passionate kiss on the lips, and with that he was gone. Kimiko was left alone, staring into the darkness once more.

**If I could just**

**Hold you,**

**Tonight.

* * *

****Well. What do ya think! I guess it was pretty good for my first tragedy. I AM SO SORRY I MADE RAIMUNDO DIE. I just needed to have either him or Kimiko die, and there are a lot of Kimiko deaths. Well, read and review!**


End file.
